


He Will Never Be Satisfied

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ketchup is never quite enough, huh?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	He Will Never Be Satisfied

Ash scanned the grocery store aisle before grabbing a bottle of maple syrup from the shelf. Placing it in his basket, Ash froze.

“Pikachu?” 

When did he put that package of ketchup chips in the basket? 

Pikachu himself? Nowhere to be found. 

Ash peeked into the next aisle. He sweatdropped.

Pikachu flicked the cap off of a ketchup bottle, peeling away the seal with his teeth. 

“Pikachu...”

Stiffening, Pikachu immediately tipped the bottle and drank some ketchup. Ash facepalmed, running forward and trying to wrestle the bottle away from Pikachu.

Pikachu scurried away. 

“Pikachu!”

Ash was gonna buy a bottle, but why did they need to buy ketchup in the first place?  _ Pikachu _ . His starter ate all the ketchup in their bottles, on their fries, please don’t tell him now in the store as well!

Chasing Pikachu all the way to the checkout counter, Ash finally took the bottle away from him. Ash stared at it. 

Pikachu thumped his foot, hissing at Ash. Ash could only sigh. 

Oh Pikachu, the problem wasn’t Ash not having the money. It was the fact that you kept eating all the ketchup you could find.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

In a blue gardening apron, Ash tilted his head, reaching for another tomato.

There was a distant cheer.

Ash stared as Pikachu slinked out of the house, holding a cup of pasta sauce. 

Was he… drinking the pasta sauce?  _ Using a rigatoni pasta?  _ Ash’s eyebrow twitched.

“Pikachu~”

Pikachu glanced over, sticking his pasta sauce covered tongue out at Ash. 

He’d still rather have ketchup, huh? Ash sighed. Why did he even bother.

Plopping next to Ash, Pikachu gulped his pasta sauce before cooing.

Ash rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to make  _ ketchup cake _ for Pikachu, no way. Pikachu pouted.

While Pikachu slurped from his sauce, Ash continued to pick tomatoes. 

One tomato. Two tomatoes. Three tomatoes. Four tomatoes. Five tomatoes. Five tomatoes. Six-

Hold on a second. 

Ash didn’t look up.

“ _ Pikachu _ .”

He stared at where Pikachu should be. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen again.

Brushing the dirt off his apron, Ash stood up, gazing over the garden. Green plants, brown dirt, a clear jar licked clean-

There. A flash of yellow!

Pikachu had a tomato in his mouth and a smirk on his face. He even had the  _ audacity  _ to stand there and munch on the tomato?

“PIKACHU!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick dialogue conveying emotions practice, and I had fun with it!   
> And yes, before anyone asks, yes, the title and the drinking pasta with a rigatoni are references.  
> Random trivia: October 17th is national pasta day, while October 25th is world pasta day!
> 
> Hope everyone's doing alright! <3


End file.
